bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Ball
Blue's Ball is a ball. Blue's Ball includes a star and a stripe. It is Blue's favorite toy. Looks It is a rubber ball with a stripe around it and a star on 1 of the sides. In some episodes, some colors are reversed (example: the ball is and the stripe is ) or are different colors altogether. Any of these balls can be animated or even live action (which Steve or Joe can interact with). Appearances Episodes It appeared at the beginning of every episode from the 1st to the 3rd seasons and most of the one for the 4th season except for "The Anything Box", "Adventure", "What's New, Blue?", "Bugs!", "¡Un Día Con Plum!", "Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza", "Let's Plant", "Joe Gets a Clue", and ; and at the end of the end credits of all episodes except for "Blue's Big Musical", "Blue's Big Pajama Party", and "100th Episode Celebration"; as well as in many other episodes. The ball's 1st official appearance in an episode was the 2nd one: "What Time Is It for Blue?". It was the last toy to put away. In "Blue Goes to the Beach", a ball with an stripe and a star appeared near the pool at the end. A ball with an stripe and a star appeared on the middle section of the shelf (slightly behind a baseball bat and to the left of a baseball with lacing) that the 1st clue (a horn) was on top of in "The Trying Game". The ball that the pigs were playing with looked just like it, only the stripe was and the star was . In "Blue Wants to Play a Game", the ball was seen in the toy box in front of and between a roller skate with wheels and lacing and a bumper and a wooden letter Q block and behind the left side of a jumprope with handles. Blue hid behind the toy box when she and Steve played hide and seek. A version of the ball with a stripe and a star was also among the blue objects that Blue hid among and Tickety Tock had the ball as the symbol for 12 during that time (The ball's outline, stripe, and star outline were all ). The ball with a stripe and a star was on the snack table in "The Grow Show" until Blue and Steve skidooed from the felt board back to the living room. In "Hide and Seek", the object that Cybil Circle was looking for was a felt version of the ball with a stripe and star, which she gave to Steve (becoming a real ball when she did). The ball was later used at the end of the episode to find Blue under the bed. In "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt", a sparkling version of Blue's ball appeared near the pot of chocolate coins at the end of the rainbow in the Land of Great Discovery next to a sparkling version of Steve's bunny slippers. Video Games The ball also made several appearances in about all Blue's Clues video games PC Games The ball appeared in "Blue's Birthday Adventure", "Blue's ABC Time Activities", "Blue's 123 Time Activities", "Blue's Treasure Hunt", "Blue's Reading Time Activities", "Blue's Art Time Activities", and "". In "Blue's Birthday Adventure", the ball appears to the left of the toy chest located in the right side of the living room with the skidoo picture frame in all 4 scenarios in addition to their opening sequences (just like in the episodes). Sometimes, when Blue enters that room, she will bounce the ball with her nose to where the picture frame is located and in front of the rubber duck, then use her right ear to toss it back to its original place. In Other Games The ball appeared several times in "Blue's Alphabet Book". It also represented the letter "B" in the book. Trivia * It resembles the Pixar ball, which has reversed stripe and star colors (a stripe and a star). * If you click on the ball in "Blue's Birthday Adventure", it will bounce once. ** If clicked in some scenarios, it may reveal a noisemaker behind it. * In Bell's Souvenir Stand, the ball weighs 8 ounces. * It was the answer to Blue's Clues in "Blue's Collection" and represented the 2nd clue (a ball) in "A Brand New Game" (the paw print was located on the opposite side of the star). Category:Objects Category:Clues Category:Toys